1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope with a liquid and gas supply apparatus that supplies liquid and gas, such as water and air, to the tip of an endoscope.
2.Description of the Related Art
A liquid and gas supply apparatus, which has a bottle and pump, is usually incorporated in a light source apparatus for a fiber-scope or an electronic endoscope system including a video-scope with an image sensor and a video-processor. In the video-scope/fiber-scope, a liquid (water) supplying tube and a gas (air) supplying tube are provided. The bottle is spatially connected to the liquid supplying tube and the pump is spatially connected to the gas supplying tube. Generally, water is stored in the bottle, whereas the pump takes in and compresses fresh air and sends the compressed air to the tip.
To wash an objective lens provided in the tip of the fiber-scope/video-scope, or to remove obstructions on an observed portion, the air or water is discharged from the tip of the fiber-scope/video-scope. When supplying the air, the compressed air flows in the air supplying tube and is then discharged from the tip of the fiber-scope/video-scope. On the other hand, when supplying the water, the compressed air is directed to the inside of the bottle, where the water surface is pressed due to the pressure of the compressed air. The water in the bottle is pumped out, and flows in the water supplying tube so that the water is discharged from the tip of the fiber-scope/video-scope.
Further, medicinal liquid for inspecting the diseased portion, nitrogen for expanding the inside of the digestive organ, and oxygen for the bronchial tubes are dischargeable via the water supplying tube or the air supplying tube.
In the case of the conventional construction of the liquid and gas supply apparatus, when the bottle inclines, water can flow through the air supplying tube and can be unexpectedly discharged from the tip. Further, a conventional liquid and gas supply apparatus mounted on a desk or table is not suitable for a portable endoscope having an internal light source, because the portability is greatly reduced.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable endoscope that is capable of supplying liquid and gas without restricting portability, and that prevents unexpected discharge of liquid.
A portable endoscope according to the present invention has a liquid supplying tube, a container, a gas supplying tube, a liquid and gas supplier, and a holder. The liquid supplying tube transmits liquid to the tip of the endoscope so that the liquid is discharged from the tip of the endoscope. The container is spatially connected to the liquid supplying tube and stores the liquid. For example, the container is formed as a bottle having a narrow neck and mouth. The gas supplying tube is connected to an inside space of the container and transmits gas to the tip of the endoscope so that the gas is discharged from the tip of the endoscope. The liquid and gas supplier supplies the liquid in the container to the liquid supplying tube and supplies the gas to the gas supplying tube. The holder supports or holds the container such that the container generally keeps a horizontal position. The horizontal position indicates a position in a situation that the container is placed on a level surface. When the container is formed in a bottle, the bottom of the bottle is a plane perpendicular to the vertical direction so that the bottom surface is always parallel to the level surface.
Preferably, the holder allows the container to be pivotable in accordance with gravity, which operates on the container with the liquid. For example, the holder has a flexible tube, a universal joint, or a ball joint.
A portable endoscope according to another aspect of the present invention has a liquid supplying tube that transmits liquid to the tip of the endoscope, a container that is spatially connected to the liquid supplying tube and stores the liquid, a gas supplying tube that is connected to an inside space of the container and transmits gas to the tip of the endoscope, a liquid and gas supplier that supplies the liquid in the container to the liquid supplying tube and supplies the gas to the gas supplying tube, and a holder that holds the container. While the operator manipulates the endoscope, the holder holds or supports the container such that the container keeps one predetermined position with respect to the vertical direction.